The One With All The Kissing
by LittleMermaid1990
Summary: Killer Frost on Earth-1. An irritated Caitlin. A confused Barry. Shameless flirting. And who kissed who now? Snowbarry. Litte bit FlashFrost. Team Flash interaction.
**Author's Note: Hey you guys. This is just a fun little one shot that came to my mind. It isn't too serious and really an excuse for soem Caitlin/Killer Frost interaction and some fun Killer Frost. Also I wanted to try jealous Caitlin for once, because I think that would be a lot of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think, okay?**

 **Btw the title is a homage to _Friends._ In case you were wondering.**

 **English is not my first language and this was written well, just between stuff. Just wanted to warn you if there are mistakes.**

 **This is dedicated to my Snowbarry-Buddy _AReiss215_**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **The One With All The Kissing**_

 _Irritation_. It was the first word that came to her mind. _Annoyance_ was the second. There was no way in the freaking multiverse that this woman was her. Or rather a version her. The she talked, the way she dressed, the way she smirked, everything about her aggravated her and she couldn't quite explain why.

Was that how Cisco and Barry felt when they met their doppelgangers? Probably not. Cisco was kind of fascinated by the evil Reverb and according to the boys Earth-2 Barry was a nice, even if a little bit dopey guy.

"Let me get this straight, Frosty." Cisco said, arms crossed, eyes fixed on the doppelganger, constantly on alert. "Zoom sent you here to distract us?!"

Killer Frost – she refused to think of her as _Caitlin_ – sneered. She was holding her right arm, which was wounded from a previous Zoom-encounter.

"Like I said." She said as emotionless as possible.

Caitlin shuddered. That was _her_ voice coming out of this, _this_ _person._

"Don't get that the wrong way, but why aren't you dead?" Cisco asked. "Last time we saw you, you were fighting Zoom, helping us."

Caitlin briefly looked at Barry who seemed lost in his own thoughts. Harry was checking out the breach in their lab, making sure no other metahuman would surprise them today, let alone the evil speedster himself.

"I'm not dense." Killer Frost said. "I know what I did. He gave me a second chance."

Caitlin wasn't sure if she believe that. Zoom or Jay or Hunter or whatever he called himself didn't strike her as a man for second chances.

"He wants you distracted." She rubbed her arms again. "Whatever you did to him after you re-opened the breach, it made him nervous."

She was obviously talking about Barry's latest encounter with him. While things didn't exactly go according to plan (but honestly did they ever?) he did manage to fight Zoom off this time and the only collateral damaged left were a couple of bruises.

"He thought if some –" She looked at Caitlin, mustered her from head to toe. "Familiar face shows up you would be preoccupied for a while."

Caitlin didn't like the way she looked at her. She seemed to judge her for some reason. What the hell was she thinking? That because Caitlin didn't dress in a leather jacket or the tightest pants one could find she was a prude? She groaned. Why was this bothering her so much?

"And you tell us all of this, because…?" Barry finally decided to join the conversation. He was tense, but kept his voice low and firm.

Killer Frost shrugged. "You made the big bad nervous, handsome." Her fingers ran briefly over Barry's chest. He didn't react at all, kept his poker face, but Caitlin was sure she was only seconds away from exploding. What was this woman thinking? What was that tone in her voice? Was she flirting with Barry?

"If you threw Zoom off balance, it means he now considers you a real threat." She briefly turned away, pain flashed over her face. It was a blink and you miss it situation, but Caitlin noticed. She knew that look on her own face, blue lipstick or not. "We all know that once he is finished with you, he will still kill me. Like he killed Ronnie." She only whispered his name, but Caitlin could still hear it. A rush of pain ran through her. For a moment she forgot to detest her evil alter ego and felt sorry for her. But only for a moment.

Killer Frost shook her head, like it would erase all the bad memories at once and that detestable smirk reappeared.

"I want to be on the winning team."

Cisco grunted, Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Girl has to look out for herself, right?" She smiled at Barry, licking her lips. Caitlin wanted to punch her.

"And you are my best shot right now, handsome."

Again Barry seemed unmoved by her flirting, but Caitlin wondered if that was only a façade. He was Barry after all, so he had to think _something_ about it.

"You rat Zoom out in exchange for what?" He asked calmly, yet with a strict undertone Caitlin rarely heard him use.

Killer Frost reached out, her long, thin finger ran over his chest again. Caitlin started to see red. She couldn't explain what was going on inside of her mind, but she didn't like it. Maybe it was because that woman was a villain or just the fact that someone looking like her was putting the moves on Barry, he deserved better than a backstabbing ice queen.

She couldn't bear to look at her any longer so she fixed her eyes on Cisco who looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"I want your protection."

Cisco laughed without any trace of humor in his voice. "Yeah sure. Just like that? Not gonna happen, lady."

"Deal." Barry said, surprising both of his teammates.

"Dude!" Cisco started to protest, but Barry just shook his head, silencing him for the moment.

"I want intel." Barry then said. "Every little detail you got on Zoom. Every possible ally, every possible surprise. I want everything, no matter how unimportant it seems."

He kept eye contact with her, much to Caitlin's dismay. He stared with an intensity she wasn't sure what it meant. Her stomach turned around. She couldn't place that feeling inside of her, but she knew it meant trouble.

"Fine." Killer Frost answered. "You are quite sexy when you're demanding." She purred like a kitten and then looked at Caitlin. "Don't you think?"

Caitlin blushed. Her face suddenly felt hot like she was feverish. "I…I…." she stuttered. Her mind went blank, her voice failed her. That woman did not just say that to her.

"I know what you're thinking." Killer Frost blinked innocently. "I was you once."

Caitlin opened her mouth, only to close it again. Her doppelganger had some nerve.

Barry grabbed Killer Frost's hand, pushing it away from his chest. "To make myself clear, if you even think about double-crossing us I don't care whose face you share." He lowered his voice even more, leaning closer to her. "You betray us and I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in a cell."

Killer Frost hesitated for a moment. "Whatever you say, handsome." There was a change in her voice, her attitude. Barry got to her and Caitlin noticed.

"Cait?" Barry then turned to her.

"Huh?" She hoped she wasn't blushing again.

"She is hurt, can you help her?"

He did not just ask that question. "Sure." Caitlin glared at her counterpart. They needed her, so she would swallow her inexplicit anger and take one for the team. "Follow me."

Killer Frost hopped from the desk she was sitting on and followed Caitlin, grinning to herself.

* * *

Cisco was nervously working on his Vibe glasses. He needed to do something. He didn't expect to ever see Killer Frost again and here she was, together with their Caitlin.

If he ever thought seeing two Barry's at the same time was weird, it didn't prepare him for this. There was Caitlin, _their_ Caitlin. Curly brown hair, kind, sweet and sometimes a little bit uptight. And then there was _her,_ the other Caitlin. A sexy dressing mean girl. And they were in the same room together. Alone. That couldn't end well.

Barry changed into his regular clothes and joined Cisco at his workplace. "Harry couldn't detect any other metahuman apart from us and her." He nodded into the direction Caitlin and her doppelganger disappeared to.

"Doesn't this freak you out at least a bit?" Cisco asked, putting the glasses away. "Killer Frost is here, seeing her with Caitlin…everything about Zoom?" He was surprised by Barry's calm demeanor, usually his friend was driven by his emotions, but today he seemed almost detached.

Barry leaned against Cisco's table. "Trying my best no to." He confessed. Of course he felt uneasy with her there. Of course he was worried about Zoom's next movie. Of course he wished Caitlin didn't have to deal with her evil doppelganger. "All we can do is keeping an eye on her and hoping she'll be useful."

"I bet she has no problem keeping an eye on you." Cisco muttered.

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Because of what she said earlier?" He chuckled. "She just did that to throw me off, get the uber-hand."

"Dude, she downright flirted with you. Like a lot." He didn't mention how confused and upset Caitlin looked when Killer Frost acted all flirty around Barry. He figured she was just annoyed that someone looking like her was acting that way about one of her best friends. Still he wondered, did he detect some sudden jealousy?

"Whatever. It wasn't anything and it didn't mean anything." Barry genuinely hoped his voice wouldn't give him away. If he was being completely honest it took all of his strength not to react to her flirting. It wasn't that much about Killer Frost that threw him off guard, but it had everything to do with Caitlin. Once Killer Frost's fingers moved up and down his chest something inside of him was triggered. He started to wonder, what if this was Caitlin, the one he knew, the one he cared about? How would he react if she started to flirt with him? Would he like it? Would he flirt right back? What did this mean? It wasn't like he never wondered about himself and Caitlin before. She was one of the most beautiful, smartest and kindest women he ever met. She was always by his side, tending his wounds, giving him hope when he himself didn't believe in anything anymore and he knew in his heart he would do everything to protect her, to make her happy. He didn't know how many times he replayed their karaoke night in his head. Singing together, laughing, him staying by her side for almost an entire night. But the timing seemed never right. First there were Ronnie and Iris and then Jay and Patty. Still, a part of him asked the question 'what if' ever now and then.

"Killer Frost killer flirted with you, man. Doesn't matter if it was serious or not." Cisco suddenly said. "And it was hella awkward, because she is still Caitlin. Or one Caitlin."

Barry nodded, still lost in his own thoughts. "Hm."

* * *

Caitlin quietly sterilized the open wound on Killer Frost's arm. Touching her doppelganger was definitely going down as one of the weirdest moments of her life. She looked carefully at the wound. It was definitely just a warning from Zoom not to cross him again, if he wanted to, Caitlin was sure there wouldn't be an arm to tend anymore.

"So you lost your Ronnie too, hm?" Killer Frost stated. She tried with all of her power to stay emotionally detached but Caitlin still managed to catch the sad curiosity in her tone.

"Yeah." She answered quickly. She didn't feel like discussing her feelings with a woman that might have shared her face and some of her tragedy, but was after all a cold-hearted murderer.

"Guess something things are just meant to be. No matter on what earth." A sad smile appeared in her pale face.

"Maybe." Caitlin wasn't sure what else to say. She didn't want to feel sorry for her, but knowing herself she knew she was very close to getting emotionally involved.

"It happened a while ago for you, right?" Now she almost sounded insecure, there was an unspoken question hidden beneath her words.

"It takes some time." Caitlin couldn't help herself. Even if everything screamed 'no' inside of her, she already started to answer the real question. "To move on. It took me a while."

Killer Frost looked up and Caitlin suddenly saw something of herself hidden inside these cold eyes. "How?"

Caitlin put her equipment away and sat down in front of her. "I had help. Good friends who stayed with me through it all."

"I just want Zoom's head on a stick." She waved her hand, showing a glimpse of her powers. "But I guess if you have someone like the Flash by your side it can help." She grinned mischievously.

Caitlin blushed. Again. She was getting tired of it. She wasn't _that kind_ of a woman. "Barry is a good friend."

"But you want him to be more than that." It was a causal statement, but it sent Caitlin over the edge.

She waved her arms around, knocking over her stuff, trying to find the right words to shoot back at Killer Frost, who looked way too amused for her liking.

"You know when he first saw me on my earth, he couldn't believe his own eyes. I attacked people, but he didn't want to fight me. He wanted to s _ave_ me." She laughed for a moment, then reached out her hand, lifting Caitlin's chin up. "But he didn't see me, he saw _you._ He couldn't imagine a world where you were beyond saving."

Caitlin slapped her doppelganger's hand away and jumped on her feet. "That doesn't mean anything. We are friends."

She put her hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding inside, she was afraid it would jump right out.

They were friends. _Best friends._ Besides there couldn't be anything more. There was no way she developed feelings for him. There had been Ronnie and then she sort of started to date Jay, she couldn't have feelings for Barry all of sudden, it wasn't possible.

But then again, was it all of sudden? She sat down again, ignoring the teasing grin of her own face.

There were moments from the beginning. Long before she knew Ronnie was alive or before he returned to her. There were little touches, stolen glances and the kiss that never truly was. She touched her lips.

She did like Jay or rather the Jay she thought he was, but if she was being completely honest with herself, she tried to convince herself more than once that the relationship was right. That she did feel as much for him as she was supposed to. So maybe there was something. Something she banished to the deepest abyss inside her mind, because admitting it would change everything.

"You know" Killer Frost said playfully, "If you don't want to move on with him, I could use some fun."

"Excuse me?"

Killer Frost shrugged, got up and left the room leaving a stunned Caitlin behind.

* * *

"You might as well throw real daggers Snow, because just glaring at Frost won't change a thing." Harry said annoyed, yet mildly amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms and pouted, knowing fully how childish she reacted.

Barry was behind the glass panel, with _her._ She was talking to him about Zoom and her experience and even if Barry tried his best to look professional, she noticed a sudden ease in his body language.

 _She_ slipped out of her jacket, dropping it on the floor, leaning closer to him.

Caitlin clenched her fists. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she wasn't so sure it was about Zoom anymore.

Barry reclined his head. A smile rushed over his lips.

"Did you see that?" Caitlin squeaked. "He just laughed at something she said!"

Harry took a step backwards. He had never seen Caitlin like that. The usual calm and collected Doctor Snow managed to surprise him yet again. _In a scary way_ , he added in his thoughts.

"Snow…wanna tell me what's going on?" He usually tried to stay out of his teammates personal lives, he didn't want to get involved in their drama, he had enough of his own, but as Jesse mentioned once to him, if you have friends and they need you, be there for them. And Snow was his friend. So was Allen. Even Ramon, though he would never admit that openly.

"Nothing." She bit her lower lip. "I just don't think Barry should get too cozy with a villain."

"I don't think he…" Harry stopped mid-sentence, put his glasses away and sighed. Now he understood what was going on. "Snow… _Caitlin…"_

She was still biting her lip. "Yes?" She knew it was serious when Harry used her first name.

"I don't think you have to worry about…the other Caitlin." He awkwardly patted her arm. Gosh, he sucked at this. "I'm sure Allen doesn't plan on crossing over to my earth and eloping with her."

She shrieked. "That is not what I'm…I mean….I'm just concerned…about his safety."

"Aha. If you say so."

Cisco entered the room, his tabled in his hands. "Guys what –"

Harry walked past him. "You got this, Ramon."

"Sure, Harry…" He looked after him, shaking his head. "What's gotten into him?"

Caitlin was back to glaring at Killer Frost, not realizing Cisco was talking to her. Her counterpart flipped her hair and started to lick her lips seductively.

Caitlin growled.

"Forget Harry, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" She snapped, turned around and marched out of the room.

Cisco scratched his cheek. That was weird. Weirder than the usual weird.

* * *

"Why don't you use your amazing powers for good?" Barry asked.

Killer Frost smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

He rolled his eyes. "You were good once."

She moved her fingers up and down his arm. "I was a buzzkill who dressed like a High School principal. Now I'm free."

He shifted around. Uneasy was an understatement for the way he felt. He needed to remind himself that this wasn't his Caitlin that this was Killer Frost, a villain, a woman who robbed and killed people for fun.

"Counter question, handsome. Do you ever let loose?" She bumped her shoulder against his. "Did you never think about using your powers just for yourself, having fun with them?"

"Who says I have no fun?"

She smiled and Barry could have sworn it was almost genuine. "You are the hero who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders." It was more of a statement than a question.

She swung her leg over his lap, he wasn't sure how to react. He just hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Don't you want be selfish? Just a little bit?" She whispered and put her hands on his shoulders, slowly pulling herself onto his lap. "Be honest with me."

Her face was so close now. _Too close._

"I don't think –" He was the Flash and yet he felt utterly powerless. "You shouldn't –"

Killer Frost put her finger on Barry's lips, shutting him up. It was almost too easy for her to push his limits, she didn't remember the last time she had so much fun. There was something about him that almost turned her soft inside. He was so warm, so good, so sweet and yes so handsome. She wasn't lying about that. She understood what this earth's Caitlin was seeing in him. She wondered if maybe circumstances of their lives and universes had been different or if there was another earth with him as the Flash and her as the villain, if there was chance for them to find comfort in each other.

"You think too much, hero." Her lips briefly brushed his, before she rolled herself off his lap.

He panted. There was a touch of ice on his lips.

* * *

Caitlin sat down on Team Flash's regular table at Jitter's and started to eat a piece of cheesecake. Or murder it with her fork. _Stupid Harry for pointing out things she didn't want to hear. Stupid Barry for going along with the shameless flirting. Stupid Killer Frost for even existing._

"Hey there!"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Caitlin turned around, lifting her fork up, ready to attack.

"Whoa. Careful!" Iris avoided her attack by a second. "I think –" she carefully took the fork out of Caitlin's hand and placed it on the table, "you should use this to butcher that poor cake a bit more."

Caitlin flushed. "I'm so sorry, Iris." She pointed at the chair next to her and Iris sat down. "I don't know what's gotten into me." She was ashamed of herself. She acted crazy and she was aware of it. She was uncharacteristically aggressive and moody and wished she could find a way to turn back into her normal self again.

"It's okay, I understand." Iris said sympathetic.

"You do?" Caitlin asked confused.

Iris grabbed the fork and stole a bite from the cake. It was delicious. "Of course I do. Barry mentioned that your evil doppelganger showed up, that would stress out anyone."

Caitlin nipped at her coffee. It was a regular one for once, she couldn't order a _Flash_ today. "So he talks about her?" Her face darkened. "Why am I even surprised? Of course he talks about her and her awesome powers and how she betrays Zoom and helps us. I'm pretty sure her whole redemption arc is already planned."

Iris dropped the fork. "What was that?"

But Caitlin didn't answer her. She reached a point of being unstoppable. She talked herself into a rage and went nuclear. "How can he treat her like a member of the team? She murdered people in cold blood! But I guess that's fine, because he is Barry and believes in the good in people."

Iris had never seen Caitlin like that. In fact she was pretty sure no one has ever seen Caitlin like that. It was one thing to be confused by an evil alternate version of yourself showing up, but her behavior was completely erratic. If Iris didn't know better she would almost assume it had nothing to do with Killer Frost being a villain from another universe at all. "Caitlin are you jealous?" She blurted out.

Caitlin opened her mouth, but instead of words a manic laughter left her lips. "Why would I be jealous? No. I'm not jealous of her and her perfect nails and sexy clothes and Elsa-hair. There's no reason! Sure, she is a metahuman and she was probably an amazing scientist before and with their combined powers and knowledge she and Barry will defeat Zoom and save the world and everyone will adore them. The hero and the redeemed villain. Let's call them FlashFrost,the new it-couple!"

Caitlin breathed heavily. She hasn't yelled like this in ages. Maybe never. It was like a knot inside of her loosened and every negative feeling she harbored inside of her suddenly crawled to the surface.

Someone from a neighboring table coughed.

Iris grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her up. "We should go." She whispered and put some money on the table. "Before someone notices you scream about the Flash and his identity."

Caitlin said nothing. She let Iris drag her outside.

* * *

Barry walked up and down and up and down, his hand vibrating in superhuman speed. He drove Cisco up a wall.

"You need to chill, bro." He stared nervously at Barry's hand. Too many bad experiences with speedsters and their special handshakes. "You're making me nervous."

Barry twirled around, going through his hair. "You were right. It is getting out of control."

"What is out of control now? Your powers?"

Barry groaned. "Killer Frost!" He hissed, hoping she was still busy helping Harry to categorize all the metahumans that worked for Zoom in the past.

"And with out of control we mean…?"

"The flirting."

"The flirting." Cisco repeated.

"I know she is just doing this for fun…." Barry sounded desperate, Cisco almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._ Technically they faced a lot worse than an over the top flirty villainess. "But it's getting harder and harder to…." Barry gestured around wildly, trying to get the right words out, "to resist her." There it was, out in the open.

"Because she is a pretty girl and evil is kinda sexy?" He shuddered. "Feels weird talking about her like that." She was Caitlin after all. Different, but it still felt inappropriate to even think about her that way. It was in fact highly disturbing. After all Caitlin was like his sister.

"Not because she is evil! Because she looks like Caitlin!" Barry shouted.

"Because it would be like kissing your sister?" Cisco asked awkwardly. One look at Barry and he knew that wasn't what was bothering his friend at all. "Or because you wish it was _our_ Caitlin?"

Barry looked away. He shook his head hand laughed silently. "I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

But Cisco knew. Maybe he had known it for longer than he admitted to himself or at least had seen it coming from the very beginning. It made sense, didn't it? The two of them cared deeply about each other, shared a lot of interests, made each other laugh, understood the other like no one ever could and he wasn't surprised if a physical attraction existed from the beginning as well. Yes, it made sense. Even from a scientific point.

"You know it's okay to like her right?" Cisco said carefully. He wasn't sure what to think about the possibility that his two best friends might end up dating, but he was sure he wanted them to be happy.

"Killer Frost?" Barry asked, oblivious as only he could be sometimes.

"Caitlin." Cisco corrected him. "Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, the two of you."

Barry's eyes lit up for a moment. "You think so? But she was just dating…. _Jay…_ and everything that happened…"

"Ramon, Allen. Frost and I are done. And we found something." Harrison walked inside the room, followed by Killer Frost who shot Barry a seductive smile.

"Horrible timing, Harry." Cisco said more to himself.

"Can we do something fun, now?" Killer Frost asked and walked over to Barry. "I have one or two things in mind."

He gently pushed her away and looked at Cisco, mouthing 'help me'.

* * *

Caitlin and Iris walked through the Central City Park. It was a cold, yet sunny day and Caitlin thought if under different circumstance she would appreciate her time outside of the lab a lot more.

"I don't know what happened in there." She confessed. "This wasn't me. I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

Iris shook her head. "We all reach a certain point sometimes. You don't have to apologize."

Caitlin wasn't so sure about that, but grateful for Iris' kindness. "I've never felt like this before. It was like, something inside of me was consuming me to the very core." She had experienced jealousy before sure, but never to that extant. For a moment, she downright hated Killer Frost, no matter how ridiculous it was.

"Can I ask you a question?" Iris asked carefully.

Caitlin gave her a nod. She owed her that much.

"I know this must sound strange coming from me…" She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she actually wanted an answer to the question that was burning inside of her throat. "Do you have feelings for Barry?"

"No….yes…I…." She looked at other people walking past them, studied their behavior, their anatomy, their science. It made her feel normal. "I'm a horrible person."

"What?" Iris took Caitlin's hands and made her sit down on a bench next to her. "Why would you say that?" She wasn't sure if she was the right person to talk to about Caitlin's feelings for Barry, but what Caitlin needed now was friend and even if the situation wasn't ideal, she would be that friend.

"I loved Ronnie. I married Ronnie. Then I dated Jay and thought I could fall in love with him…but somewhere in between…I…" She collected her thoughts for a moment. "Somewhere in between all of what was going on, Ronnie disappearing, dying, Jay showing up, Zoom… _everything,_ I think I…without noticing it I…."

"Fell in love with him?" Iris finished the sentence.

Caitlin nodded silently, avoiding any eye contact. How on earth could she talk to Iris about this? Iris who was the one?

"And Killer Frost showing up made you realize it?"

Caitlin nodded again. She knew how silly that sounded. "She flirts with him and she looks like me." She bit her nails. "I'm sorry, that must be weird for you."

Iris leaned back. It was, but she wasn't going to say that. "I think whatever it was between Barry and me, he is over it." That wasn't a lie to make Caitlin feel better, she expected it for a long time now. Somewhere between him confessing his love, Eddie dying and dating Patty he moved on. Looking at Caitlin now, she wondered if he maybe started to get over her the moment he opened his eyes after nine months of coma and looking into the eyes of a pretty doctor.

"And what about you?" Caitlin was so vulnerable in that moment, she put her heart on a line.

Yeah, what about her? Iris wasn't sure. Things were going well with Scott, she liked him though he was no Eddie. No one would ever replace him in her heart. Of course after finding out about their married Earth-2 counterparts she considered the future newspaper again, but did it really matter now? She decided it didn't. "Barry is my best friend." She said with a smile, "and I want him happy. And you, you deserve all the happiness in the world. Go for it! If you make each other happy then there is nothing more I could want. Besides, Evil Elsa doesn't stand a chance against you."

Caitlin laughed, it was the first time since Killer Frost appeared that she felt somewhat at ease. "Thank you."

* * *

"I texted Caitlin to come back. She needs to see this list. We're potentially in for a problem." Cisco said, uploading the file Harry and Killer Frost created on the big screen.

"See that?" He pointed at a name.

Barry sighed. That couldn't be true. "Black Canary." He read out loud. From all the counterparts in the world of course it had to be an evil metahuman version of Laurel Lance. "That can't be happening."

"I heard she is a badass." Killer Frost said, showing little to no interest in her new ally's concern. "What's the big deal?"

"It's complicated." Barry said. He wasn't going to share more information with her than necessary. He had to remind himself that she wasn't a friend, but a necessary asset right now. She was using them, they were using her. She wasn't a good person, she was responsible for Earth-2 Joe's death and he had to stop trying to see the real Caitlin inside of her. It wasn't doing him any good.

"Why so serious, handsome? I thought we had a connection now."

He gulped. "Stop that." He tried to sound firm, but his voice betrayed him.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"For God's sake." Harry shook his head, exchanging a look with a slightly helpless looking Cisco.

"Admit it, hero. You like me."

Barry laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right. In your dreams." He shot back at her.

"Hmm." She circled him like a predator. "Maybe I did dream about you last night."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. You know, you can stop now." He stopped her from moving, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is all a game to you, because you really don't want to admit how hurt you are over losing Ronnie and how much Zoom scares you. Well newsflash, this isn't a game. We all lost to Zoom at least once and he we're all terrified. So stop doing this and act like a real person for once."

She blinked. He waited for a snarky comeback, but it didn't happen. Instead her lips started to shake.

"Oh damn, she will probably freeze him now." Cisco said, while Harry already grabbed for his gun.

"Why?" She simply asked, her voice broken instead of seductive. "Why are you all so nice to me, helping me after what I have done?"

"Well you did kinda help us on Earth-2" Cisco said, but quickly realized he wasn't meant to answer.

"You were there, you saw what I'm capable of." She looked up to Barry.

"I was also there when you saved Jesse and me and fought off Zoom to help us escape." He hesitated for a moment, realizing his hands were still on her shoulders. He let go of her. "You are nothing like my Caitlin." She looked hurt for a moment, but he continued. "But there's still a Caitlin inside and I believe she can still be a hero in her own right."

There were suddenly so many emotions in her cold eyes. Feelings she pushed away ever since she turned into Killer Frost and once again since she lost the man she loved.

"So, a team for now? A real one?" Barry reached out his hand.

She stared at it. There he was, this kind man with a bit of a hero complex treating her as more than a lowlife criminal.

She didn't reach for the hand. Instead she swung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips softly on his.

"Oh shit!" Cisco exclaimed.

Barry felt like he was frozen. Literally, because her kiss was cold as ice. Still for a moment he maybe pretended it was another Snow he was kissing.

"What is going on here?" Caitlin entered the lab with Iris in tow.

Killer Frost pulled away. "Ooopsie." She said into Caitlin's direction. "I think I'm calling dibs on this one."

Barry touched his lips, he was pretty sure they turned as blue as Killer Frost's lipstick. _What the hell just happened?_

Caitlin shook her head and turned around. "I can't believe this!" She walked away in haste, not caring if she was making a scene. It couldn't be worse than what she just witnessed.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder." Cisco said.

Much to his surprise, Harry agreed. "We all could use a drink."

"You have scotch?" Killer Frost asked.

Barry was staring after Caitlin, until Iris lightly pinched his arm. "Snap out of it!"

"What?"

"Go after her, you idiot!"

He nodded, awfully slow for him. "Yeah….right."

* * *

Caitlin made her way to the basement. He kissed her. _Her_ of all people. She maybe feared something like this would happen, but she never actually expected it.

"Cait?" Barry walked towards her. Great, she couldn't deal with him right now.

"Please leave me alone." She asked quietly, surprising herself. She didn't have the energy for another outburst.

"It wasn't…" He couldn't say _it wasn't what it looked like_ because it was very much that. "I'm sorry." The only thing he could do was apologizing.

She forced a smile. "You don't have to. You can kiss whoever you want. You're a grown man, single and if villains are your new type who am I to judge?" She was snarky, but part of her meant what she said. She technically had no right to complain. They weren't together. She didn't know if he would ever see her as more than a friend and teammate, hell she just discovered her feelings for him.

"Yes you have the right to be upset."

"Because she looks like me?"

He nodded. "Something like that." He muttered.

* * *

"We shouldn't do this." Iris said, but couldn't find the strength to look away.

Cisco turned the microphone on. The camera was already set on the basement. From now on they would hear every word spoken, see every move made.

"We are all a part of Team Flash, so if two members are fighting we are all concerned. We need to know what is going on." He unsuccessfully tried to explain his nosiness away.

"If that helps you sleep better at night, Ramon."

"Oh shut up, Harry." He looked at Killer Frost. She was back to being herself, still there was a small change of attitude inside of her. She was watching Barry and Caitlin with an almost childlike curiosity now.

* * *

"She kissed me." Barry knew he shouldn't have used the oldest apology in the world, but he couldn't help it. His feelings were all over the place.

"You kissed her back!" Caitlin snapped.

Did he kiss her back? He wasn't even sure. Maybe for a second. "I did not!" Another mistake.

"Sure." She said venomous. "And I did not kiss Everyman back."

"Caitlin I – " what did she just say? "Wait, what?"

Caitlin pressed her hand against her mouth. This was so not supposed to happen. Ever. "Nothing."

"No, no, no. You said something about kissing Everyman." Suddenly the conversation turned into a much more interesting direction for Barry.

"I…there was this incident I may have never told you about…."

* * *

"Should I get popcorn?" Cisco asked.

"Who was Everyman again?" Harry asked.

"Look at Caitlin, maybe we are much more alike than I thought."

"Hey…." Iris interrupted their musings, "You never spied on Barry and me, right?"

Cisco laughed nervously. "No." He said a tad too overly dramatic. "We would never do that."

* * *

"He kissed you while disguised as me?" Barry couldn't believe that. The Everyman incident happened over a year ago and she never told him. "And you kissed him back?"

"The second time around." She said feebly. How did this conversation turn around like that? One moment he was apologizing for kissing Evil-Her and now she was explaining while kissed Shapeshifter-Him.

"Why would you do that? You had to know it wasn't me! Ronnie was still –"

"Stop!" She put her hand on his chest. "Please stop."

Her hand was so much warmer, her touch so much gentler than the one from the other Caitlin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Ronnie."

"You are right." She felt a tear running down her cheek. "He was alive then. But gone. I didn't know…I was curious I guess."

"I get it." And he did. He perfectly understood what was going on inside of her, the whirlwind, the confusion, because it was everything he felt as well. "I guess the first time I thought about it was when you screamed _Summer Nights_ into my ear." He confessed. "But I pushed it away. It didn't belong there. It couldn't." He move her hand, placed it over his heart. "It was impossible to even consider it, so I –"

"Ignored it. Pretended it didn't exists until you were convinced it really didn't."

"Yeah." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I think today I was curious, too."

"Did you like kissing her?" Caitlin asked insecure.

"She wasn't you."

"Neither was he."

Barry smiled softly. "Maybe we should stop pretending." He leaned down, slowly closing the gap between them.

The kiss was soft, full of uncertainty, curious and explorative. Her lips were soft, warm, tasting like cheesecake and coffee.

She slowly put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His kiss felt nothing like Everyman's. This time it felt right, it felt the way it should be.

He pulled away from her, a thousand questions in his eyes.

She smiled. "I hope you're not snap-frozen again." She teased.

His smile turned into grin. Two could play that game. "Maybe I should go upstairs, kiss her again, make a pro and con list."

She pretended to be offended and turned around. "I was thinking about cooking some dinner for us tonight, but maybe I just –"

He grabbed her arm and turned her around again. His lips met hers again before she could even protest.

Their second kiss was different. Not shy at all, but passionate instead. He run his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance.

She smiled into the kiss before slowly opening her mouth, moaning softly when she felt his hands around her waist pulling her as close as possible.

* * *

Cisco switched the computer off. "Don't want to see that."

"All of sudden?" Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see them make up, not make out. Gross." He sounded like a kid, but he didn't care. "Give me some of that booze, Harry."

Iris looked at her phone. A message from Scott, asking for a spontaneous dinner date. She smiled.

* * *

When Caitlin and Barry came up from the basement their hair was tousled and their lips swollen, but they looked happy, holding each other's hand.

"What up friends?" Cisco said in a sing-song voice, holding up the bottle of scotch.

"Dude!" Barry said, stabilizing him before he could fall down. "You did not drink that alone, did you?"

"Nopeeee. Harry helped."

"Where is Harry?" Caitlin asked.

"Sleeeeeepppp."

Barry chuckled. "I get him home." He kissed Caitlin softly on the lips. "And then we can pick up that again. A lot of that."

She laughed. "Meet you at my place."

When he was gone, Killer Frost appeared next to her. "You're welcome, by the way."

Caitlin wanted to say something, but instead just gave her a quick nod. Maybe, but just maybe, her doppelganger showing up did something good.


End file.
